


Don't (Shoot Love, Baby)

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on the manga minus the last little bit, First Kiss, M/M, Pretty strictly canon, Sorry if this has been over done but I had a good time writing it, Welcome to the Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: It began when Otabek freaking Altin rode up on his motorcycle and saved Yuri from those screaming fan girls like some knight in shining armor. Then, the dude asked to be Yuri's friend and said he had the eyes of a soldier…like, wow. This guy…..this guy got Yuri in a way most people never did.





	Don't (Shoot Love, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with inspiration after hearing Maroon 5's "Shoot Love" for the first time in awhile....less than 24 hours later, and here you have it! Some of the dialogue was taken from the manga, and obviously most of the story will look pretty familiar, but enjoy my take on Welcome to the Madness :)

              Yuri was feeling….. _free_ , he decided. No, it was more than that. _Rebellious_ might be the better word. Yuri Plisetsky was feeling more rebellious and powerful than he had ever felt his entire life, which is saying something. It began when Otabek _freaking_ Altin rode up on his motorcycle and saved him from those screaming fan girls like some knight in shining armor. Then, the dude asked to be his friend and said he had the eyes of a soldier…like, wow. This guy…..this guy got Yuri in a way most people never did.

 

                That was a few days ago. Since then, Yuri had managed to win gold at the Grand Prix Final. He was very glad to have won, but victory was short lived when Katsuki and Viktor’s budding romance stole the stage. Now, the exhibition was looming and Yuri was just not up to it. His routine didn’t feel exciting enough anymore. Not when he knew it wasn’t going to floor everyone. He intended to blow the audience away, nothing less…..and he might know who could help him do just that.

 

                The task wasn’t exactly easy at first. Otabek refused to take Yuri with him to the club…something about him being too young….whatever. It’s not like Yuri ever let anything stop him from getting what he wanted anyway, and he wanted Otabek’s help. It was easy enough to find out which club Otabek was at that night. It was also pretty easy to flirt with the guy at the door until he let Yuri in, and, for the record, Yuri strutted through that door feeling pretty damn proud of himself. It felt reckless, but he had a feeling Beka would be there right in time to save him, just like he was with those fan girls. Besides, Yuri kinda liked reckless. He was dressed in some of the clothes he had bought when Otabek had taken him shopping in Barcelona, and he intended to be seen.

 

                Right on cue, Otabek noticed, just like Yuri was expecting. It took him a little bit, but Beka finally came to the realization that he was, in fact, seeing Yuri. In the meantime, Yuri was falling in love with the song that that was playing. Immediately, he knew he needed it. He was going to scrap the entire routine he had planned for the exhibition tomorrow and come up with another one to this song. No big deal, especially if Otabek agreed to help. It would be the biggest surprise of the year.

 

                The duo planned and practiced late into the night. The next day, Yuri was so full of adrenaline that he didn’t even feel tired. He did his eyes with dark make-up, wore the outfit he had bought with Otabek, put on some sunglasses, and he felt downright dangerous. Today was his…the skating rink and the senior division was _his_. Amidst whispers he knew were about him, he heard Yuuri’s performance being announce. He about snapped when he heard it followed by the name Viktor Nikiforov, though. He stormed to the side of the rink, briefly glared at the two of them skating together, then stormed out, Otabek hot on his heels. _What. The. Hell._

 

Yuri had spent far too much time watching Viktor and that stupid piggy fall in love. It was downright disgusting, and their pair skate at the exhibition was the final straw. There was no freaking way he was going to let them take his edge again. It lit a fire deep inside Yuri’s stomach that made him want to do something extreme. Even more extreme than scraping his whole performance and keeping it a secret.

 

                “For my final exhibition, you be in it too!” Yuri suggested excitedly after thinking the situation through. “We’re gonna be even more intense than those two!” Yuri stopped pacing and studied Otabek, waiting for a reaction. Then, he grabbed Otabek’s shirt, pulled him closer, and pressed their foreheads together.

 

                “You’re gonna watch me lay everyone out, right…so are you in or not?” Yuri asked in a softer tone than before.

 

                “We’re friends, aren’t we?” Otabek smirked, and Yuri nodded in response. “Then there’s only one answer.”

 

                Yuri’s knees went weak when Otabek offered his suggestion. He wanted to bite Yuri’s glove off? _Hell. Yes._ He wanted to pretend to shoot Yuri at the end of the routine? _Yes, yes, yes!_ Otabek wasn’t even going to skate, and their performance would still top the lovebirds’ by a long shot. Beka was absolutely amazing and this performance was going to be stellar, thanks to him.

 

                Like clockwork, Yuri threw his jacket, and then his sunglasses. The crowd was eating it right up. The first glove came off, and then the entire audience gasped when Otabek worked the second glove off using only his teeth. This was boundary-pushing at its finest, and Yuri couldn’t have imagined it going any better. Next, came the pretend gun shot and the wild cheers. Yuri was dead, alright, but in a good way…an “oh my god you slay me, Otabek,” kinda way.

 

                Yuri practically pranced off the ice and almost gave Otabek a huge hug before remembering he had an image to maintain, at least tonight. He wanted to convince every single person who had watched him skate that he was a force to be reckoned with, and a hug might put a damper on that rebellious attitude. After some small talk and a few interviews, Otabek drove Yuri home on his motorcycle. Yuri breathed in the smell of Otabek’s leather jacket and clung to Otabek’s waist a little tighter. _This_ is what Yuri would consider living. _This_ is what he wanted to spend his life doing; this moment, earlier tonight, yesterday, all of it.

 

                They finally got to Yuri’s house, and as they walked to the door together, Yuri made a decision that matched his dangerous, rebellious mood. Before Otabek could walk away, Yuri grabbed him by the jacket, backed him against the wall, and planted a warm kiss on Otabek’s lips. He could feel Otabek kiss back for a couple seconds, and any hesitation about what else could follow over the course of the night melted away. This was beyond perfect, and it was only the beginning. Yuri’s mind stopped fantasizing when he felt Otabek’s lips leave his. Yuri’s look of confusion was met with Otabek gently pushing Yuri away from him.

 

                “Really?!” Yuri called after Otabek, who had started walking away. “You were definitely kissing me back, so what’s the deal?”

 

                “You’re high on emotions right now, Yura…..talk to me in a couple days, and let me know what you want. If you still feel the same, I’m all yours.”

 

                Yuri’s forehead began to feel sore from his deeply furrowed eyebrows by the time Otabek had gotten on his motorcycle. As he watched his Beka ride away, he let out a deep sigh. Sure, he was high on emotion, but Yuri always knew what he wanted. He wanted Otabek and everything that came with him. For Otabek’s sake, Yuri was going to force himself to wait 48 hours that were sure to drag along at the speed of molasses. 48 hours from now, though, and not one second later, Otabek would be hearing from Yuri. At least there was a lot to look forward to.   


End file.
